List of French JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters/Part 8 Volumes
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=4 |minwidth=3 |maxwidth=6 |font-size=80% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Part 1 Volumes |tab2=Part 2 Volumes |tab3=Part 3 Volumes |tab4=Part 4 Volumes |tab5=Part 5 Volumes |tab6=Part 6 Volumes |tab7=Part 7 Volumes |tab8=Part 8 Volumes }}This is a list of all current French volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. The series was first released up until Part 4 under French publisher J'ai Lu (19 January 2002 to 2 December 2005). Starting in April 2007, Parts 5 through 7 were continued by Tonkam, whom also republished the first four parts and are currently publishing JoJolion. Volume List |Vol3 = |Vol# = 105 |#1 = 1 (105) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 09 Novembre 2016http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojo-Lion/vol-1 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch02 = 01. |Ch04 = 02. |Ch06 = 03. |Ch08 = 04. |Ch10 = 05. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 106 |#1 = 2 (106) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 04 Janvier 2017http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojo-Lion/vol-2 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 06. |Ch06 = 07. |Ch08 = 08. |Ch10 = 09. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 107 |#1 = 3 (107) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 01 Mars 2017http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-3 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 10. |Ch06 = 11. |Ch08 = 12. |Ch10 = 13. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 108 |#1 = 4 (108) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 10 Mai 2017http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-4 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch02 = 14. |Ch04 = 15. |Ch06 = 16. |Ch08 = 17. |Ch10 = 18. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 109 |#1 = 5 (109) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 05 Juillet 2017http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-5 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 19. |Ch06 = 20. |Ch08 = 21. |Ch10 = 22. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 110 |#1 = 6 (110) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Septembre 2017http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-6 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 23. |Ch06 = 24. |Ch08 = 25. |Ch10 = 26. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 111 |#1 = 7 (111) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 01 Novembre 2017https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-7 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 27. |Ch06 = 28. |Ch08 = 29. |Ch10 = 30. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 112 |#1 = 8 (112) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 28 Février 2018https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-8 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 31. |Ch06 = 32. |Ch08 = 33. |Ch10 = 34. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 113 |#1 = 9 (113) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 09 Mai 2018https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-9 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 35. |Ch06 = 36. |Ch08 = 37. |Ch10 = 38. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 114 |#1 = 10 (114) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 22 Août 2018https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-10 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 39. |Ch06 = 40. |Ch08 = 41. |Ch10 = 42. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 115 |#1 = 11 (115) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 07 Novembre 2018https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-11 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 43. |Ch06 = 44. |Ch08 = 45. |Ch10 = 46. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 116 |#1 = 12 (116) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 30 Janvier 2019https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-12 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 47. |Ch06 = 48. |Ch08 = 49. |Ch10 = 50. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 117 |#1 = 13 (117) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 24 Avril 2019https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-13 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 47. |Ch06 = 48. |Ch08 = 49. |Ch10 = 50. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 118 |#1 = 14 (118) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 21 Août 2019https://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Saison-8-Jojolion/vol-14 |Tonkam ISBN = |Ch04 = 47. |Ch06 = 48. |Ch08 = 49. |Ch10 = 50. }} References }} Category:Lists